Rules of Bonds
by xxIcarusxx
Summary: The Malfoy line has lived with a curse for the last thousand years. They must be bonded to their soulmates before their 17th birthday or else they die. As much as Emilia hates Draco, she can't let that happen. Her bloody Gryffindor ideology won't let her.


Author's Note: I'm sure everyone who has read the previous draft of this story will notice some changes in Emilia. I reread all my old drafts and realized she was a nervous wreck which is not how I want her to be portrayed. She really is a very fiery person, and a hopeless romantic. I'm still going to keep some of her nervousness though, because her new relationship with Draco is the first she's ever had and it's only to be expected that she's a bit nervous. I will begin deleting the old chapters as soon as I post this one. I'd leave them up, but it'd only confuse the new readers. Thank you and enjoy.

She was dressed in white and completely unprepared for what that meant. It was like her life was being ripped out of her hands, and she wasn't even trying to pull it back.

She had never imagined her wedding like this. She had never dreamed of the small ceremony, of her brother Oliver scowling in the front row, or of the rush of resentment that flooded her every time she looked at her future husband. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today to witness the bonding of two soul mates."**

She could barely hear the words the Minister of Magic was saying. Everything was blurring together around her. She could feel someone leading her forward to stand next to her future husband, her soul mate. He took her hands in his, and she had to force her body not to pull away.

There was no turning back. She had thought of a million different scenarios of her running away. Emilia couldn't do that to him though. She had known as soon as she had walked in the doors of Malfoy Manner that her life was going to change.

"_Ms. Wood-"_

"_Emilia." She interjected._

"_Emilia," he began again, "I would like you to meet my son Draco. It is on his behalf I have asked you and your family here. I feel that I must get straight to the point. My family is cursed, you see. It dates as far back as the Dark ages during one of the ancient blood feuds. Every male heir must be bonded to their soul mate by age seventeen."_

"_So I'm his soul mate."_

"_Quite perceptive of you, but yes, we believe so. We'd like to do a simple test first though, just to be completely sure. I just need a drop of your blood on this handkerchief."_

"_It's glowing. What does this mean? I really am his soul mate then?"_

"_Yes. Will you accept the bond?"_

"**Bonds are a very ancient and powerful magic shared by only the most dedicated and devoted participants."**

There was music, and beauty to the ceremony and her ridiculous dress. It felt extravagant and completely out of place. She wanted someone to object, even though she knew it wouldn't make a difference. She wanted to be told that she didn't have to do this. That it was okay, and she didn't have to give her life for his. She wished she had never opened the letter to begin with. Common sense should have told her that anything to do with the Malfoys was a bad idea.

"_Have you lost your bloody mind? How could you just throw your life away like that?" _

"_I couldn't let him die. Oliver, please, can't you understand."_

"_Of course I can't understand. I shouldn't even let this be happening. If anything I should already have you a portkey to Ireland."_

"_I'm not changing my mind. I know what I'm doing."_

"_No, you don't. It hasn't sunk in yet. You haven't realized that you're giving up everything for him, and you don't even like him. Do you really think you'll ever love him, because if you go through with this he's all you'll have for the rest of your life?"_

"_He'll die if I say no."_

"_And you'll die inside as the years pass with him. You'll be a trophy wife. He'll flaunt you on his arm at the latest parties and take what he wants from you. He's a Malfoy. You know exactly what you can expect from that lot. This is too much Emilia. It's not your problem that his whole bloody family is cursed."_

"_I won't have his blood on my hands. I won't stay up at night knowing I killed someone."_

"_No, instead you'll stay up at night feeling unloved, knowing that you despise the person sleeping next to you."_

"_It won't be like that."_

"_Emilia, you're refusing to realize what you're getting into."_

"_Oliver…"_

"**We are here to witness these two souls joining as one."**

It seemed unnatural for such a cold person to have such warm hands. It was even odder the way those hands held hers gently, his thumb making slow calming circles against her skin. She felt her breathing ease up, and her defenses falling slightly. Had he been able to sense how catastrophic her thoughts had been, how her legs were physically aching to run away? She looked at his face, but he was concentrating on the Minister, like she should have been. Did he even realize what he was doing? It was no secret that Draco Malfoy was handsome, and a smooth talker. He looked like a different person, though, when he wasn't surrounded by his cronies; when the trademark sneer wasn't plastered to his face. She knew that from this moment on his were the only ones she would be holding, his the only lips she would be touching. He would be the one she woke up next to. She was starting to realize what Oliver had been trying to tell her. She would never have anyone else but him. What if she fell in love? She wouldn't be able to do anything about it. There were rules for everything in life, and especially for bonds.

"_How does the bond work?"_

"_There are only four rules once bonded, which if broken have severe consequences: the bond is for life and cannot be broken, neither can cause major physical harm to the other, there can be no outside affairs, and you cannot be separated from one another for long amounts of time."_

"_So how does the bond happen? Is there some spell we have to say or is it a paper we sign?"_

"_It's actually a ritual that takes place on a chosen date. The Minister of Magic comes and performs a spell that will bond the two of you together. It is because of this that the bonding is not only spellbound but also legal. Your name will be changed to Malfoy and you will share Draco's inheritance."_

"_When is the bond set for?"_

"_For obvious reasons we'd like to have it as soon as possible."_

"**May they both find peace in one another and the strength to walk through the trails of life together."**

Her attention was immediately brought back to the Minister. She could tell from his tone that he was almost finished, and realized that she had missed the entire speech. The most important day of her life and she couldn't even keep her attention from drifting. Draco was looking at her now, his gaze questioning. He probably had no idea why she was doing this. She wasn't even sure when she really thought about it. Of course she didn't want to let him die, especially if there was something she could do about it. Still though, they had never liked one another on the pure principle of it. He was the prince of Slytherin, pompous heir to the Malfoy fortune, and she was Olive Woods little sister. This was bound to be a disaster.

"**You may kiss the bride."**

She hadn't been expecting that part, but Draco didn't hesitate. The kiss was short, but ridiculously sweet, and she wondered how he was capable of it. It wasn't nearly as bad as she had thought it would be, kissing him. When she closed her eyes she could almost pretend that she didn't despise him.

"Minister you have my immense gratitude." Lucius said shaking Scrimgeour's hand. "It was my pleasure Lucius, but I'm afraid I must be going. I have a lot of business at the ministry that I'm afraid needs my immediate attention. Congratulations Draco and Emilia. May you both have a happy life together."

A happy life together.

Was it possible?


End file.
